Self Defence
by JammesTheBallerina
Summary: After one too many run in's with a certain stage hand, Erik decides to give Christine a long overdue lesson in self-defense. Smut


Christine Daaé had a terrible affinity for getting herself in situations that involved her being cornered by a certain stage hand. Today was no different, she had been on her way to her dressing room to get into her costume for act 3, when a calloused hand latched onto her bare shoulder and jammed her against the wall. Panic seized Christine as she mentally prayed some kind soul would be passing through soon, and drag this _beast _off her, before he could touch her. Joseph never caused any real harm, it was just the fear of the possibility he _could _do something that made her fear walking down this passage alone.

She could smell the booze on his breath, a revolting smell that made her feel queasy, oh god, she couldn't stand this much longer. Christine was most often the target for the stage hands, she was often alone, had a dressing room near the prop rooms, it was all a recipe for disaster for Christine

Joseph made a move to paw at her breast, but before it could be accomplished, he was shoved off and crashed to the floor with a dull _thud. _Christine sunk against the wall, her breathing heavy, her mind raced thinking of just how close she could have been to him- , She couldn't let her self think such things. If only her dressing room wasn't at the back of the theatre, near the prop storage rooms, then just maybe she wouldn't have to run into _him _all the time. There was no chance of ever getting a new dressing room, it was a miracle that she managed to attain the one she had, being only a corpse de ballet member, the lowest of the low in the company.

As she began to ease herself off the floor, a velveteen gloved hand shot out and dragged her into the shadows, it was Erik. Who else would it have been? With his already strong distaste for Buquet, his attacks on Christine were strong enough reason for Erik to give him a beating.

With her breath still heavy, Christine stumbled along behind Erik, and her wrist, that felt like if he was to pull it any more, it was going to be dislocated. The tunnels were damp and slippery, that proved difficult for the already uncoordinated girl.

"Jesus Christ, are you so bloody accident prone that you can't walk without practically fracturing every bone in your body?" Erik hissed, barely stopping, he grabbed her by her waist and tossed her over his shoulder as if she was just a sack of flour.

The rest of the journey consisted of Christine clinging viciously to Erik's suit jacket, and him snidely spitting back to her:

"Please loosen you grip on my back, I'm not going to drop you"

The sight of Erik's home was a welcome one to Christine, it meant she could sit, and hopefully relax.

Erik set her down on the floor, and she staggered over to the chaise lounge, grateful to have a moment to rest. No sooner than she had set herself down, was Erik commanding she was to get up. Reluctantly, she hauled herself off the couch and made a move to sit on another chair.

"No, don't sit down, I don't want you to waste your energy when you'll just be standing up in a moment" Erik said, his voice had lost some off the bitter edge, to Christine's relief. And now, to Christine's confusion, Erik began to move the furniture until there was a large space in the middle of the room. When Erik finally looked satisfied as to the size of the clearing, he dragged the befuddled looking girl over into the center of the room.

"Erik?" Christine asked timidly, afraid of another harsh outburst

"Yes?"

"What_ exactly_ are you doing?"

The look of pure annoyance reined over Erik's face once again.

"I'm teaching you some self defense because you seem bloody useless at keeping yourself out of trouble" He seethed. "Now if you could do me favor and stand with your feet apart"

Meekly, Christine set her feet barely a centimeter apart.

Impatience washed over Erik, he turned her so her back was flush with his chest, ignoring the intimacy of the moment, grabbed one of the blushing girl's thighs and forcibly wrenched it until her feet stood a solid 30 centimeters apart.

"There, was that so hard?" Erik hissed his breath tickling her ear, his hands moved up to the tightly wound bun at the back of Christine's head, his dexterous fingers removed all the pins, and unwound it back into a stream of ebony curls.

"Hm, yes, much better" He mumbled absently. Erik moved away from Christine, now standing a meter or so in front of her. "Now, attack me"

Silence hung for a few moments

"What is it?" Erik demanded, looking ready to attack Christine himself.

"I can't"

Erik let out an impatient huff. "How do you expect to learn, if you wont even try to attack me?"

"It's just - I have no reason" Christine trembled, afraid of setting Erik off on a mad rampage. Nervously, she fiddled with the lace detail of her costume, avoiding glancing at Erik at all costs.

"I could give you plenty reason. Do you wish for me to shove you up against a wall like that bastard did? Though, you didn't seem to struggle very hard against him my dear." Erik taunted as he began to remove the gloves from his hands. He didn't _want _to hurt her, but it was indeed inevitable, if she was to learn to defend herself, Christine was going to have to get hurt.

Slowly he began to circle her, Erik could see her quiver, and it most certainly wasn't from the cold.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." _Yet, _Erik mentally added as he paused for a moment by her ear to whisper to her, then continuing his predatory prowl, "Now, imagine this, your in a dark alley, no one is around except you and your attacker, who shall be played by me. Christine dear, think of this as an acting exercise. I'll make a lunge for you, and you'll try and deflect it, and we'll work from there"

A nod was all the verification that Erik needed to begin, he grasped a handful of Christine's hair, and tugged viciously on it. Her yelp of pain sent waves of guilt through Erik, but once he started he couldn't stop now.

"Erik- please let go" Christine whimpered, she made no effort to free herself from his grip on her.

"My dear, I am not Erik, I am simply some nameless attacker, and I have no mercy for you." Erik hissed, "Now, do your job and act your part." In a single fluid motion, he tossed the girl to the floor, and motioned to her to attack _him._

With an unmeasured amount of fury, Christine lifted herself off the floor, and flung herself at the masked man, which succeeded in knocking the both to the floor. In her blind fury, Christine proceeded to beat Erik with her small fists. This only resulted in Erik snickering at her, and smoothly turning so now _he _lay a top of _her._

Christine struggled against Erik furiously, _how dare he treat her so viciously, how dare he! _After many fruitless attempts at trying to free herself from beneath Erik, she just let herself lie still and indifferent to whatever punishment he chose to bestow upon her.

"Given up already?" Erik asked, "Oh, what a shame" Carefully, he adjusted himself,just so that Christine would be able to move, but not quite free herself, "You know, I'm quite comfortable here. I see no reason to move, I suppose I'll just stay here until you can free yourself."

_Bastard, _Christine thought, she began to analyse her situation, her arms and legs could just barely move, but the rest of her was dominated by Erik. A plan quickly formed, and she swiftly put it into action.

She swiftly wrapped her legs around Erik's waist, using as much of her small body to turn him over. After a few moments of struggle, she could feel Erik's body begin to lose it's dominance. The tables were turned on Erik as _he _became the captive and Christine the captor.

Christine now sat atop Erik, straddling him to be exact, her skirts had ridden up, so a sliver of her creamy thigh was within range of Erik's hand. Before the poor girl was able to adjust her clothing to preserve her modesty, Erik grasped her thigh in such a way there would most certainly be bruising. Pushing Christine to the floor, he settled himself over her, stamping soft kisses a long Christine's jawline

His fingers ventured into the bodice of her costume, finding it too tight to create any real arousal. Next he focused his attention to Christine's tulle clad legs. Brushing her skirts up, he found what he seeked, the hot dampness that told her secrets of desire. He was not a patient man, when he found the pantaloons too tiresome to remove properly, he simply shredded the garment. He saw no _practical _purpose to it anyway.

He set himself between her thighs, Erik could feel her shivering with anticipation, he decided against his usual teasing nature and to get straight on with it. Slipping on finger into her wetness caused her to let out a deep groan, systematically, he slipped his remaining fingers in. Christine groaned and arched her back off the floor, seeing this erotic sight below him caused Erik to grow hard, he needed her, now. His body felt as though he was going to expire from need. Slipping his trousers and underwear down, he looked up to notice Christine staring at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Christine, darling, have you ever done _this _before?" Erik asked uncomfortably, ruining the passionate tension that was held between them. She shook her head, nervousness crept over her, she had heard tales from the other ballerinas about the pain, they ranged from "just a little pinch" to "heart stopping pain that ripped through me"

"Well... dear, it's going to be rather painful, so I'm told" He mumbled, he did not need to ask for her consent, he already had it, dripping from his fingers, sticking to his lips. At last she was his, and he was hers.

Gently he eased himself in to her wetness, a scream shot from Christine's golden throat. Softly Erik stroked the side of his loves face, while continuing to gently thrust in and out. Soon her screams of pain subdued into cries of pleasure

"You're a rather vocal creature my dear" Erik said with a smirk, playfully Christine swatted him in the back. She did not feel the pain of being thrust into the wooden floorboards. Or the shame that should have come with the pre-marital joining. It just felt right in the most obscure way.

Erik's body felt as though it was going to burst from need, he thrust deeper and faster into the slave to his desire below him. He needed to hear her scream again, it was a sound that lit his whole body aflame. Greedily grabbing a fistful of hair, he created screams that were bled of raw passion and pain.

Just has hi felt himself nearing his release, he heard the heavy _bang _of the door.

"Goddamnit Erik" It was the Persian. Erik let out a low growl, he was not pleased to see this uninvited guest. The intruders eyes filled with horror at the sight of the two lovers joining on the rough floor.

"My dear, I'm afraid I have something to attend to" Erik whispered into the blushing girl's ear.

Gently, he withdrew himself from Christine, who nervously pulled the skirts of her costume down. Erik shoved his trousers back on, and proceeded to drag to Persian out of the room, and into the kitchen

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Nadir hissed, "Jesus bloody Christ" He slammed his fist on the top of the kitchen table, "I always knew you were a lunatic, I knew you could kill and maim people, but this - this is a new low. You have just _rape-_"

Erik looked ready to throttle the man, unclenching and clenching his fists, he satisfied himself with grabbing the collar of Nadir's shirt.

"How dare you march into my house and accuse me of such things, I have done no such thing." Erik snarled, his fingers itched to wring this man's neck.

"Then what exactly were you doing pray tell?" Nadir said looking uncomfortable with the way he was being handled. Erik released the man, he wouldn't die. well not today at least.

"I was giving her a self defense lesson." Erik bit back.

"Ah, so now the new method of defending one's self is to _sleep _with one's attacker" Nadir snapped sarcastically, "Thanks for letting me know"

"Get out"

"Excuse me" Nadir hissed, he wasn't about to leave that girl here with this thing

"Get. Out" Erik growled, he looked about ready to snap the dear Daroga in half.

"Not without seeing her" Nadir said simply

Erik let out a deep breath trying to force himself to be civil to this intruder. Without a word, he walked out of the kitchen and into Mlle Daaé's room, without having the courtesy to knock.

There they found a sleepy but calm Christine, who had removed her dress of tulle and silk, and was now wearing a plain night gown, she had propped herself up in bed, and before either man could say a word, she spoke

"He didn't rape me" The young girl insisted, the Persian paced to her bedside.

"Mademoiselle, if this man has in anyway harmed you I implore that you _must _tell me." Nadir pleaded. "I'll get you away from hi-"

"Excuse me Monsieur" Christine interrupted her voice laden with anger, "You have barged into a home that is not yours uninvited and began demanding things of people, and have blasphemized within ear shot of a young lady, and you have the nerve to suggest it is Erik who is at fault!"

The exasperated Persian began to speak "This _man _is not-"

"I shall hear no more of this" Christine said, sinking into her diva persona, "Please leave at once"

The startled man began to walk towards the door.

"I don't know what you've done to her Erik" Nadir hissed "But when I figure out what it is, I'm going to come here and-and"

"And what?" Erik snarled "Just get out of my house, be a dear and send a telegram with your threat"

The dejected Persian slowly walked out of the door, still dazed by what had just happened, why on earth would that girl protect that monster of all people? And wasn't she supposed to be engaged to that patron? The vVctome, what could Erik have that the Chagny boy did not?

He needed to figure this out before the girl was put in more serious danger.

* * *

**So**

**I don't really know where I'm going with this, if enough people like it, I'll continue it, i'm probably going to edit it tomorrow so beware!**

**also, be safe to all the people that are going to be in areas where Hurricane Sandy is going to hit**

**Review please!**


End file.
